Dominance
by AmaranteX
Summary: Before setting out for the museum in Stuttgart, Loki had just one thing to do before dominating the world. Dominating the world of a young woman. Loki/OC one shot - lemon/rape. Dark/OOC Loki.


**Author's note**

So, this is a one shot I wrote for my best friend. I have never written smut before, but I figured it'd be good practice.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yadda, yadda, yadda.

She held the cellphone to her ear, tuning out every single word that was spoken to her as she walked down the street, navigating insecurely around the neighborhood, looking for her hotel. She was annoyed, she was frustrated, she was carrying around a sack of clothes, and she was in Stuttgart. And now her boss was rambling on about some exhibit at a museum that she could care less about. She would much rather have stayed in London, working on getting the exhibit to the Natural History Museum through phone calls and emails, but no. He just had to drag her with him, and to Germany of all places.

She was a creature of habit and most comfortable in her hometown where she could get her overpriced Starbucks Chocolate Cream Frappuccino every Friday at her regular Starbucks by Leicester Square before going home and enjoying the weekend. But no, she had to be dragged all the way to Stuttgart, where she was not even sure they had Starbucks. No, she definitely preferred home.

She hummed a 'm-hm-m', into the cellphone to indicate that she was listening, while her mind was racing with the prospects of her managing to find Lange Straße in time, so she could get to their hotel before 6. Her boss did not like it when she was late, even though he was the main reason she was late. While she in the first place just had to go and find a suitable restaurant for the evening (which was a really stupid thing to go outside to do when you could just use the internet), he had suddenly called and asked her to pick up a suit he had ordered from the Hugo Boss Store not far from their hotel. But of course, as fate wanted it, she was now lost, stumbling around something called Calwer Straße, without a clue on where to go.

"Yes, that sounds fine", she said, quickly dismissing whatever he had been talking about. "Calwer Straße, have you a clue how far that is from Lange Straße?" she questioned as she walked on, looking for street signs.

Moving down the street with the directions she gained from her boss, she was relieved as she saw Lange Straße come into view, and even better: on the corner of Lange Straße and Calwer Straße was a Starbucks.

"Right, I found it, thank you", she said into the phone, now steering towards the Starbucks.

"What were you saying?" she questioned, enjoying the prospects of getting a frappuccino before returning, just as a man bumped into her roughly, sending her cellphone out of her hand and onto to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" she yelled as the cellphone hit the ground and the battery. "Watch you're going, you arse!" she insulted, bending down to pick up the pieces, while sending an angry glare at the idiot who had bumped into her. But he was already gone.

Pshh, Germans.

As she realized that her battery had been smashed and was beyond repair, she sighed in annoyance and turned around to walk down Lange Straße towards her hotel. She decided it would be a bad idea to worry her boss, and ignored the Starbucks that was practically screaming her name as she walked away, wanting to get to the hotel as quickly as possible to explain to her boss why they got cut off, before he had a fit and sent out the police to get her.

The sun had just disappeared behind one of the buildings as she walked down the street, making the cold creep underneath her heavy coat, and making her clutch her Hugo Boss garment bag closer to her chest and walk a bit faster. The previously occupied streets were emptying rapidly as the sun went down, and she started getting a bit uncomfortable walking down the streets of an unfamiliar city, making her quicken her pace even more.

She felt paranoid. As if someone was watching her.

Her breathing became labored as she quickened her pace yet again and practically ran down the streets, pushing her way through the small amount of the people on the streets in an unjustified panic.

On the roof of her hotel, only a few buildings down stood Loki, looking down at the frantic woman with ill-concealed glee.

"Yes, run", he mumbled and smiled to himself. He had always been fond of the chase, and this one had been particularly feisty as he had bumped into her on purpose to provoke a reaction from her. Yes, she would provide great entertainment as he waited for his plan to be put to work.

He followed the woman with his eyes as she stopped in front of the hotel, looking around herself in order to see if anyone were following her, and breathed out in relief as she saw that nobody had. Wrong.

Walking into the building, she took the elevator to her floor and walked down the hallway, counting doors until she reached her room. Fumbling inside of her jacket, she took out her key and unlocked the door as she heard steps coming down the hall. As she looked up, a hand closed over her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise as she was pulled roughly into the room. She tried screaming, but the hand just pushed further against her skin as the garment bag was ripped out of her hands.

Throwing the garment bag to the other side of the room, Loki took her by the throat, and pushed her violently against the wall, relishing in the groan of pain erupting from her now bruising throat.

"Excuse me, is this an inconvenient time for you?" he asked in his deep, sarcastic voice, loving the way her eyes widened drastically as she realized her air was completely cut off. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards and ended in a wide, cruel smile as she desperately reached up to claw at his hand that was holding her steadily and tightly against the wall. Gasping out and silently begging for mercy, he licked his lips and loosened his grip just enough for her to draw in a shaky breath before he yet again closed his hand tightly around her. Seeing her suffer was like a drug to him.

This was the human race. Desperately begging for mercy by bowing down to a superior race. The gods. Himself: Loki of Asgard. It was like watching a preview of when he would dominate the earth and all of the puny humans upon it.

Seeing that the young woman was on the verge of fainting, he released his grip, letting her fall gasping and wheezing to the ground, deciding on starting his quest for dominance right here, before he set out to dominate the rest of the world.

Looking down on the cowering human, hiding beneath thick layers of her black, long hair with big, brown, fearful eyes, he felt excitement bubble deep inside of him. He would torment her. He would rip her apart, piece after piece, until she was on her hands and knees, begging for submission. He would make her _suffer_, as an example of the true side of humanity. Submission and slavery. He would make her _beg _to be rid of her so called freedom - to be free of the ridiculous illusion that humans seem to cherish. Pathetic.

As Loki bended down to her level, she looked around in panic and tried pushing herself towards the nearest corner of the room, stopping suddenly as she felt a sharp edge pushing against the thin skin of her throat. Raising her head to avoid the sharp point at her throat, she lowered her eyes to the object threatening to open up her fragile, light skin, and swiftly ending her life. With a strained breath, her eyes followed the scepter from the point at her throat to the hand, up the arm, and at last ending on the face of her kidnapper. His very defined features were twisted in a cruel grin that sent shivers up her spine. His eyes shone with excitement and promise for whatever evil game he had planned for her, sending a spark of fear through her, as he opened his mouth to speak to her.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, his velvety, masculine voice managing to reach into her very core, squeezing all of the air out of her, preventing her from speaking. Oh, she was afraid. She was very afraid. And he knew it. He could feel it, he could see it in her eyes - hell, she was so afraid he could practically smell it. But it wasn't enough. Along with the fear openly shining in her eyes, he saw determination, and he would break it. Slowly, painfully, he would break her.

She gathered her courage and managed a small shake of her head, making Loki break out into a short, mocking laughter.

Her heart raced as he leaned in closer, bringing the point of the scepter down the side of her throat as his mouth reached her ear.

"You really believe, that I have not seen the fear in your eyes..." he whispered. "..._Human?_" he hissed forcefully, tearing a small stripe of her pale skin open on the side of her neck, making her whimper in pain. He leaned away from her with a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth as he observed his handiwork with great interest.

His eyes, shining with condescending nonchalance, traveled to hers.

"Oh but I have! And yet... You think it clever to lie to me", he pointed out smoothly, while, almost as fast as lightning, reaching over and grabbing her hair. A shriek erupted from her throat as he dragged her by the hair from the corner she was cowering in, onto to the bed where he stood over her, one foot on her chest, and with his scepter yet again pointing towards her neck.

She felt her rage bubbling beneath the surface, threatening to spill over. Her anger, for a short second overruled her fear, and with as much venom in her voice as she could muster she shouted: "Screw you!" resulting in Loki pushing her foot even harder against her chest.

"Screw me?" he asked, letting out a small laughter of disbelief.

"How crude!" he said. "How banal!" he paused, and the look on his sharp features turned dark. "How... _Human_", he hissed in disgust, looking down at her with contempt. He needed to break that spirit of hers. She was below him, he: a god of Asgard. And yet she dared insult him with such crude words.

"You will wish you could take back the words you have uttered, for I am in no gaming mood", he said darkly.

"I will take nothing back you... You... You SCUM!" she yelled, hitting her hand against his boot, in the hope that he would remove it.

Loki did not budge an inch.

The look on his face made her cease her hitting, and she drew in a sharp breath as he started laughing. Not only was it the laugh of a desperate, slightly deranged man, the way he looked at her with a certain fire in his eyes scared her, yet also, much to her horror, slightly turned her on.

Even she could not deny that her kidnapper was a handsome man. Cruel, but handsome. But that did not make it harder for her to loathe the person who had thrown her around her hotel room; on the contrary, it made her despise him even more. She felt like he had her under a spell, under his control, and she wanted to rebel against it, not enjoying being manipulated in the slightest. And she was scared. After all, you don't attack someone like that without having a purpose, and she was pretty darned sure that his purposes were all but innocent.

"What do you want with me?" she whispered, as she had calmed down a bit, her eyes wide and afraid. Loki smirked, bending the knee that he had pushed against her chest and leaned down over that knee to get closer.

"I want to destroy you", he said, a cruel smile gracing his face as he uttered the words that had her trembling in fear.

He lifted his boot from her chest, making her draw in a deep breath, as the pressure on her chest was removed.

As he jumped down from the bed to take off his jacket, she quickly raised herself onto her knees and scrambled on all fours, trying to get off the bed and out of the room before he came back. Her desperate wish was crushed as Loki caught her neck from behind and pressed herself against her from behind.

"You shall not be so lucky", he whispered in her ear, making her shiver, half in disgust, half in desire. He had pressed himself rather tightly against her, and he laughed as he saw her shivering.

"Or perhaps..." he trailed off, putting a finger on her spine and drawing it down her entire back. His finger ended by her bottom, and he cupped her behind burying the long fingers of his other hand in her hair and pulling her back towards him by her hair, making her arch her back towards him. "...This is not quite punishment for you", he whispered softly in her ear, pushing her down on all fours again, but not releasing his grip on her shapely behind.

She pushed back a moan, as the gorgeous man behind her groped her derrière and the only thing that kept her from giving into the wants of her body was the thought of who was behind her. A violent stranger, who would most likely kill her at some point of the evening.

Feeling her give in, at least a bit, he pushed it further, using one hand to push down on her back, keeping her down on all four while running his one hand down her behind and down her skirt, dipping his hand underneath it and quickly bunching up her skirt, before she could react.

She realized what he was doing a second later, and struggled to get up. But his grip on her was too strong.

Her breath quickened as she realized that this was a situation that she could not get out of. Her attacker was much stronger than her, and every attempt she had made to escape, had swiftly and aggressively been ended, before she had even gotten anywhere. This was it. She was going to be raped and killed.

Before she had realized it, she had started screaming, making Loki flip her over on the bed, pin her down and cover her mouth with his hand, the look on his face beyond annoyed.

"You will keep quiet if you know what is best for you, mortal", he hissed, making her shut her mouth immediately. Nobody would come for her anyways. They both knew that.

He would break her.

So far, her reactions to his actions had been just as he had expected. She had fought, she had screamed, she had done everything a human would do in this situation, and somehow he loved the predictability of it. Humans were all the same, they tried to resist being controlled, yet in the end, they always broke down and subjected themselves to subservience. Which this woman would do too, after he was through with her.

She closed her eyes as she felt his hands move down her body, feeling the button down shirt on her upper body being ripped away, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and her bunched up skirt.

As she felt a breath by her ear, she opened her eyes.

"Look. At. Me." he whispered harshly in her ear, as she averted her gaze before closing her eyes entirely yet again. This was not something she wanted to see.

That would simply not do. He wanted her to look him in the eyes as he penetrated her. He wanted to see her fear, and witness that exact moment when she gave up and gave herself to him entirely. And she was denying him his greatest pleasure.

With one hand he gripped her face, making her open her eyes in slight pain.

"Look at me!" he hissed, pushing down one hand to rip off her underwear from under the bunched up skirt, smirking as she flinched slightly at the movement.

Loki slid his free hand up her thigh, enjoying the small whimpers erupting from her mouth as he reached her warmth, sliding a single finger between her lips, caressing her clitoris while gauging her reaction to his actions. She did not disappoint.

As soon as he touched her, she gasped and bit her lip, clearly holding in the moans that were threatening to come out of her mouth. Finding no reason to try and force her eyes open anymore, he removed his hand from her face, and trailed it down to her breasts, ripping off her bra as he continued his movements with his finger.

Grasping one of her breasts tightly in his hand, he squeezed it roughly, finally coaxing a moan from her; one she was clearly not able to hold back anymore.

Smirking in victory, he slipped a finger into her, pumping slowly at first, stretching her a bit by slipping another finger in quickly after the other, making her moan yet again, this time louder but still much against her better judgement. A judgement that had been greatly impaired by his sweet touches.

Getting a bit bored with the situation, Loki removed his hands from her body grabbing her by the waist and turning her around, settling her on her knees with her ass in the air and with her head pushed into a pillow, making her struggle a bit against him.

He pulled her naked backside against his front, and groaned as she struggled against him, feeling himself harden by her small act of defiance.

Wanting to drag the experience out for just a bit further, he pulled her ass against him again, roughly and groaned deeply as she shrieked, the sound fueling his arousal further.

He was hard as a rock.

Not being able to stand anymore, he rid himself of his clothing inhumanly fast, pushed her head into the pillow and buried himself deep within her, groaning out deeply at her tightness. The move caused a muffled sound to erupt from her, that was something in between a sob and a moan, causing Loki to close his eyes in pleasure.

But as he moved against her, she kept silent, muffling her small cries with the pillow, causing Loki great annoyance.

Growling, he pulled the pillow away from under her, and smacked her ass hard, leaving a mark, and managing to receive a full blown scream from her mouth.

Satisfied with his progress, he pushed her head down again, shoving into her hard and swiftly, building up his pace, keeping it quick and steady. Her head turned to the side, she bit her lip as the pleasure of him invading of her most sacred place overcame the pain and humiliation and she let go of her promise to herself to remain unfazed and breathed out a deep moan from Loki's movements.

Using his other hand to hold her hips against his, he stopped his steady movements and pulled himself out almost entirely before slamming himself deeply into her, making her scream in pleasure, and making himself have to close his eyes in order not to make a sound. He was having a hard time controlling himself as it was.

Penetrating her harshly and almost mercifully a couple of times, he released a grip on her head before reaching down and grabbing a hold of a breast, playing with the nipple, hardening it, as he quickened his pace, deepened his thrust and at last reached down to massage her clit in order to tease her further.

The moans coming from her were increasing in loudness thrust after thrust, and right as he could feel she was on the verge of going over the edge, he ceased his thrusts and pulled out of her, making her whimper in disappointment.

Grabbing her arm roughly, she gasped as he turned her around and placed her under him against the headboard of the bed, spread her legs and once again penetrated her deeply, this time burying himself within her as hard and as deep as he could manage with every thrust, making her hit roughly against the headboard every time their hips met.

Not being able to stop himself anymore, he let himself go, looking her deeply in the eyes as he groaned deeply, and buried himself deeper than ever before within her.

She reached up with both hands and grabbed the headboard, leaning her head back as it became rougher and roughed, her back bruising as it hit the headboard again and again.

He hit a spot deep inside of her that she did not know existed and was overcome with pleasure as he leaned forward and took a nipple between his teeth, sucking and nibbling.

Reaching down between them, Loki squeezed her clit, and she tightened around him, stiffening completely as she was brought over the edge, moaning out loudly with her head thrown back against the headboard.

Loki, still not quite satisfied, but even closer to finishing after her orgasm as she tightened around him, pumped faster than he had thought possible and came with a deep groan.

Closing his eyes for a short while to enjoy the bliss, he opened them quickly to see the sweaty woman underneath him, looking glorious in the afterglow.

Not allowing himself to be sentimental, he pulled himself out of her, rose from the bed and went towards the Hugo Boss garment bag he had spotted earlier.

Pulling the suit out of the garment bag he pulled it on, and was lucky to find that it was just his size. And without looking back, he walked out of the room, leaving her in bed never to return.

This had just been the appetizer of the domination he had planned. Now, it was time to put his plan to work.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
